Consumers look to technology to make their lives more predictable. For instance, a smartphone user may begin his or her day by glancing at a weather widget installed on the smartphone. The weather widget allows the user to absorb the gist of a weather forecast without reading a lengthy narrative. On the other hand, the amount of weather information that can be efficiently conveyed via a conventional smartphone is limited. More detailed weather information, if presented intuitively, could better prepare the user for the day ahead.